Chasing Cars
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: Eu estava perdido, porque ela havia me deixado, você sabe disso. Ela havia me dito algumas palavras que até hoje reverberariam na minha mente se não fosse por você. Você aos poucos ocupou uma parte significativa do meu gélido coração que eu julgava que há muito tinha desaparecido e que tinha sido substituído por uma pedra.


_We'll do it all everything, on our own_

_We don't need anything, or anyone_

Eu estava perdido, porque ela havia me deixado, você sabe disso. Ela havia me dito algumas palavras que até hoje reverberariam na minha mente se não fosse por você. Você aos poucos ocupou uma parte significativa do meu gélido coração que eu julgava que há muito tinha desaparecido e que tinha sido substituído por uma pedra. "Está terminado, adeus." Foi o que ela disse para mim. Adeus. Assim se deu. Cada um foi para um lado, prosseguindo com a própria vida e carregando consigo momentos que apenas compartilhamos entre nós. Esses momentos não passam de meras lembranças guardadas no fundo da minha mente. Dolorosas lembranças que de fato eu não posso reviver. E não vou mentir para você que gostaria de revivê-las, mas o passado ficou lá atrás, onde sorrisos foram distribuídos e juras de amor eterno feitas sob um céu incrivelmente azul. O que restou foi o presente, em que as promessas antigas não passaram de promessas quebradas impiedosamente. O que será do futuro? Do nosso futuro? Só me restou você.

Achei que não haveria mais solução para mim, que eu estava mesmo condenado a uma vida de infelicidade sem o amor dela, porém, você me ensinou a amar novamente. Claro que ela será eternamente inesquecível, pois primeiro amor não se esquece assim facilmente, você mais do que ninguém sabe disso. É preciso uma vida para apagar certas marcas no coração. Contudo, o tempo me mostrou que ainda era possível despertar tamanho sentimento em mim. Você conseguiu essa proeza, Emily. Será que não percebe o quão é especial para mim? Por favor, não me abandone. Eu preciso de você para ser capaz de prosseguir. Nós passaremos por esses problemas juntos, porque é isso que fazemos como um casal. Nunca precisamos dos outros e não será agora que necessitaremos. Nós faremos tudo isso sozinhos, eu e você. Só existirá o "nós". Sempre foi assim. Não há ela entre nós dois. Katie Bell se foi. A imagem dela nem se quer permanece entre mim e você, pois aceitei o fato de que ela é agora a Senhora Wood e você é a Senhora Bletchley. Por favor, estenda-me a mão novamente e me recupere!

_If I lay here, If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

Lembro-me daqueles campos verdes onde costumava a me deitar para pensar na vida. Não era ela que roubava o livro de minhas mãos com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Não era ela que se deitava ao meu lado e aguentava meu mau humor. Não era ela que tinha a coragem para me irritar ao dizer que meu nariz fazia sombra em mim e nas pessoas que se deitavam ao meu lado devido ao tamanho avantajado dele. Era você, Emily. Se eu me deitasse novamente naqueles campos verdes, gostaria que você se deitasse comigo e apenas esquecesse o mundo. Será que podemos fazer isso novamente? É desse passado que sinto falta. É ele que quero reviver agora mais do que nunca. Por favor, deite comigo e dessa vez não me roube o livro. Roube-me as minhas memórias tristes, roube-me um beijo, roube-me sorrisos, traga minha alegria de volta, faça-me ter vontade de rir novamente, faça-me feliz como só você sabe.

Não desista de mim, não desista de nós, não desista desse sentimento que criamos juntos e que agora sei que partilhamos. Não desista dos nossos laços, dos nossos votos de casamento, dos nossos momentos únicos. Se você desistir, estarei perdido e talvez eu deva ficar aqui para apodrecer, porque não há mais nada de bom no mundo ai fora que me faça querer retornar. Sem você posso afirmar com convicção que a vida será uma merda. Sem você sou eu com uma garrafa de firewhisky em mãos vagando pelas ruas de Londres sem um destino a chegar, sem um lar pra voltar, sem um futuro para alcançar. Não escrevo essas palavras aleatoriamente e não são apenas palavras jogadas, são frases construídas com sinceridade. Não são mais mentiras, tem como acreditar em mim? É possível ainda crer no que coloco no pergaminho? Ou será que todas aquelas mentiras que você descobriu a cegaram de desconfiança?

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel_

_Those three words are said too much_

_They're not enough_

O que posso fazer para recuperar sua confiança? Não sei expor meus sentimentos mais desde o dia que ela quebrou meu coração, você sabe, presenciou tamanha dificuldade que tenho para dizer como me sinto. Não sei bem dizer isso. Não sei como me expressar. Dizer aquelas palavras não são o suficiente, porque elas são proferidas demais. Não são o bastante para ter você de volta para mim, para meus braços, para meus cuidados. Desculpe por fazê-la chorar, por levantar a mão para você no início do nosso casamento, desculpe por tê-la traído, por ter quebrado um dos nossos votos de casamento, desculpe por ter percebido tarde que eu amava, por não ter lhe dito isso com frequência. Desculpe também por não ser um romântico que todos os dias distribui flores e leva cafés da manhã na cama. Desculpe por ser eu, Miles Bletchley, um cara que se casou com o coração quebrado e que se preocupou mais com a própria ambição e a própria imagem na sociedade que com o bem estar de sua esposa e filhos. Não vou continuar a pedir desculpas porque ficaria um testamento e meu orgulho não permite mais ser ferido.

Será que consegue me perdoar? Estou disposto a tentar mudar, mudar por você e apenas você. Quero reconquistá-la Emily, como se estivéssemos nos conhecendo pela primeira vez. Quero recuperar o seu amor e o seu carinho. Quero ter você de volta para mim. Podemos tentar um recomeço? Apagarei todo o meu passado, absolutamente todo, inclusive ela. Se assim o quiser, usarei o _obliviate_ em mim mesmo e só existirá eu, você e os nossos filhos. Seguirei outra carreira, abandonarei os vícios, viverei uma nova vida. Está disposta? Vem comigo! Tire-me dessa escuridão que me envolve, Emily! Por favor, traga-me para a luz novamente! Você é a única capaz disso, não me dê as costas agora que preciso tanto de você. Vem comigo! Estenda-me a mão e me levante! Vem comigo! Prometo lhe dar sorrisos no lugar de lágrimas, amor no lugar de indiferença, carinho no lugar de violência. Esforçar-me-ei para ser o melhor marido, do qual não se arrependerá de ter firmado um compromisso sublime. Apenas aceite deitar comigo nos verdes campos novamente. Vem comigo!

_If I lay here, If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

_Forget what you're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

Esqueça-se de tudo o que eu lhe disse no passado, daquelas palavras amargas proferidas por despeito e com ódio de outrem, porque se não sabe, lhe direi, nunca a odiei. Aquelas falas que tanto a magoaram, atiradas com veneno, não eram realmente para você. Meu ódio provinha de outras pessoas, mas foi descontado em ti. Esqueça tudo isso antes que fiquemos demasiadamente velhos para perdoarmos um ao outro e então se torne tarde para arrependimentos. Vamos reconstruir a nossa vida agora! Nos amar enquanto somos novos. Mostre-me um jardim que esteja queimando em vida! Mostre-me como amar outra vez! Mostre-me um novo mundo, mundo este que valha a pena viver e ser desvendado. Vamos sumir por ai, eu e você, velejando pelo mar em busca de aventuras. Vamos rejuvenescer! Mostre-me o outro lado da vida que eu nunca pude conhecer, cego na busca de desejos insanos repletos de rancor.

Eu preciso de você, Emily, mais do que possa imaginar. Como posso expressar isso? Diga-me! Diga-me como fazer para expor o que sinto! Não sei colocar em palavras, não sei demonstrar por gestos, sou mesmo um caso perdido e irrecuperável. Talvez eu deva aceitar minha condição e levantar elo com esse lugar fétido, gelado, lúgubre e solitário. Não deixe eu me perder outra vez. Encontre-me! Busque-me onde quer que eu esteja! Você consegue, sei que consegue, sei disso. Retire-me desse mar de escuridão que me encobre. Cala meu lado obscuro e regue meu lado bom – acredite, ele existe, é do tamanho de um grão, mas existe. Eu só necessito de você e do seu amor, se este não tiver sido perdido em meio a tantas decepções e feridas abertas violentamente. Por favor, não prossiga sua vida sem mim, não me apague de sua memória e de seu coração. Não é uma ordem, como costumava a ser em meus tons autoritários que hoje eu repudio. É um pedido desesperado de um moribundo sem esperança. Se eu me deitasse naquele campo verde outra vez, você deitaria ao meu lado? Diga que sim! Vem comigo, por favor. Não me abandone, Emily.

_Let's waste time chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace to remind me_

_To find my own_

Vamos gastar o nosso tempo perseguindo hipogrifos em torno das brancas nuvens de um lugar qualquer nesse vasto mundo. Eu preciso de sua graça para me lembrar de encontrar a mim mesmo. Você é a única que consegue me fazer relembrar de quem um dia fui, antes de me tornar o que hoje eu sou. Culpa dela. É culpa dela se me tornei esse ser inescrupuloso, cujo objetivo de vida era o de enriquecer muito – não importando os métodos que fossem utilizados para isso – a fim de roubá-la para mim, desaparecendo no mundo afora. Sim, eu iria sequestrá-la, porque era psicótico a ponto de chegar a esse nível, tamanho amor que a devotava. Isso ficou no passado, Emily, pois você aos poucos foi apagando esse objetivo, afinal, eu era feliz ao seu lado, você me fazia bem, me fazia sorrir como há muito não sorria. Não são mentiras, acredite! Derramo toda a minha sinceridade em cada palavra escrita. Por favor, faça-me lembrar de como eu era antigamente, na minha época de adolescente. Você consegue, já o fez tantas vezes, será que nunca percebeu?

Quando lhe sorria era para demonstrar felicidade em estar ao seu lado. Quando deitava incansáveis vezes nos campos verdes era para você deitar ao meu lado e roubar meu livro. Quando lhe presenteava um jantar no restaurante mais caro da cidade era para lhe mostrar que eu de certa forma me importava contigo. Eu me importava Emily! Você era preciosa para mim e eu necessitava demonstrar isso, não sei se consegui, porque meus métodos são tolos e tortos. Mas eu sou assim, torto e tolo. Quando lhe trazia uma joia era para vê-la sorrir aquele sorriso de menina alegre, jovial, sonhadora e inocente. Quando lhe roubava um beijo ao passar emputecida por mim fingindo ignorar-me, era para lhe pedir desculpas pela briga do dia anterior. Quando velava seu sono e por vezes lhe amaciava os cabelos enquanto sonhava tranquilamente era para dizer em silêncio que você era a minha garota, cuja personalidade forte tanto me irritava e que me conquistou. Será que entende agora que eu preciso de você para me lembrar de ser quem eu um dia já fui?

_All that I am, All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see, I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never_

_Change for us at all_

Tudo o que eu sou e tudo o que eu foi está marcado em seus olhos perfeitos que são a única coisa que vejo na minha frente. Realmente, não dá mais para negar, nem esconder, nem omitir e nem procrastinar. Eu amo você e é pelo fato de amar você que agora estou delirando ao imaginar o teu sorriso, seu toque, o sabor do teu beijo, o perfume da sua pele, a maciez do teus cabelos. Não consigo me imaginar sem você. Parece confuso, não é? De fato está confuso e eu nem sei mais onde estou. Só sei que preciso de você aqui. Necessito que me resgate. Faria isso por mim? Acreditaria no que está lendo nesse momento? Ou jogaria a carta no fogo da lareira da casa de seu pai, ignorando-me por achar que é mais uma mentira minha? Talvez um jogo? Um golpe? Te digo que não, não é! Sou eu que estou louco ou você que pirou de vez? Ah, conheço você o suficientemente bem para pensar que estou jogando essas palavras amáveis para conseguir sair de Azkaban com sua piedade e bondade. Entretanto, não tem nada disso e eu infelizmente não sei como fazer para você acreditar em mim.

Eu apenas sei que tudo isso que está aqui escrito, tudo de bom pelo que passamos, todos os sentimentos pelo qual compartilhamos e o amor que criamos juntos um pelo outro são coisas que nunca vão mudar para nós dois. Então por que nos enganar? Não faz sentido Emily! Portanto, venha logo me buscar. Quer que eu diga mais quantas vezes que eu preciso de você? Se for necessário direi um milhão de vezes, acredite. Emily, vem comigo, vem. Se eu deitasse nos campos verdes você se deitaria ao meu lado? Eu necessito de você. Se eu disser que amo você, acreditaria? Pois é, eu descobri que realmente amo você. Não sou bom em expressar isso, porém, de qualquer forma eu estou admitindo por essa carta esse sentimento que eu julgava que nunca mais teria outra vez. Você deitaria ao meu lado?

_Miles Bletchley._


End file.
